In a simplified type portable telephone-such as PHS (Personal Handyphone System), in the case of out-of-synchronism with a control channel, the synchronism with the control channel is established by receiving the control channel transmitted from a cell station and then a location thereof is registered to the cell station and the telephone shifts to a standby state. In addition, in the standby state, the telephone receives intermittently the control channel and obtains the data such as the arrival of incoming call.
The cell station, however, transmits the data such as the arrival of incoming call, plural times in consideration of jamming and soon. Therefore, when the control channel is received in a good state, it has no trouble that the interval between each reception of the control channel becomes longer.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable terminal equipment capable of saving the power consumption by controlling the interval between each reception of the control channel on the basis of the receiving state.